


Mine

by Hanna



Series: Mine [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Omega!Thor, Omegaverse, Past Incest, Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steve, though, with his Alpha (and hates the feeling of the contentment that accompanies the thought of having an Alpha, he’s always tried to be an Alpha, he shouldn’t want one, he’s never wanted one, he’s the heir to Asgard, and his abject disgust and terror at the very thought of having an Alpha has absolutely nothing to do with Loki, he firmly tells himself) he doesn’t feel bad about being on his knees and following orders- it feels right. Steve is gentle and caring and lets him tell him what he needs, what he wants, and Steve never laughs at him, even when he stammers, when he's too frightened to speak, and Steve doesn't push him, at least when he's still Steve.</p>
<p>My first foray into both the Avengers fandom and the Omegaverse- be kind. Past Thorki, all rape on Loki's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently discovered the Omegaverse, did some research, got totally obessessed... this is my first Omegaverse fic, and my first published Avengers fics, I have others in the works, so please, comment and tell me what you think?
> 
> This totally wasn't meant to be so angsty. LOL.

A/N: I've changed the events of the Avengers slightly so they reunite in Stark Tower before the battle with Loki, and it is assumed they stayed there for at least a few days before the final attack happens- this is when Thor and Steve mate and bond.

Mine

They ignore the faint scent of heat at first- Clint’s been a while since his last, and it is early, but that’s not unheard of- but when he and Natasha are still interacting comfortably with each other and the rest of the Avengers, they get curious. As the scent gets stronger, the unbonded Alphas- Steve and Tony, Banner is a Beta- start seeking out Thor, who is curled in his room whimpering, with Clint crouched by his side, holding his hand, grimacing in sympathy. He remembers heats this bad, before bonding with Natasha, after putting them off with drugs and chems for years, and Thor has been around centuries. The unmistakeable musk of heat is nearly overwhelming to _him_ \- and he’s an Omega.

"Tash," he pleads, watching Thor writhe, rubbing his thighs together desperately, wide eyed, desperate and afraid. "Help him, please…" He can count on Natasha to relive the heat for a while. She’s done it for other SHIELD agents if no one else is around.

That’s when Tony and Steve’s voices are heard outside, growling, and Thor strains against Clint’s hands to try and get to them. Their scents are warring for dominance, and Clint is starting to feel lightheaded at it. Finally Steve bangs the door open, all Alpha, no trace of his kindness and gentleness, growls after the scuttling away Tony, and heads straight for Thor, who crawls over to him in abject desperation, and Clint and Natasha leave the room.

Steve isn’t gentle as he pins the Asgardian- the _Omega_ \- to the ground. Thor doesn’t fight him, just stares and pleads wordlessly- he’s long, long past the point where he has any mastery over language, Steve’s never seen an Omega so deep in heat- and growls deep in his ear.

"How long?" he asks and Thor can just whine. Steve needs to know, his Alpha instincts are roaring at him, and his Alpha doesn’t like that the Omega has disobeyed him. He demands it again, and no Omega can ignore a direct command from an Alpha. Somehow Thor manages to croak it out.

"Don’t… know… please…" he chokes, panting, arching up where Steve’s bare skin touches him. He’s hard, massive, and Steve’s hand brushes over his head. The whine that escapes him is too much, and Steve rips his pants off and enters Thor roughly. Thor arches up as he pounds into him, begging, crying, whimpering, his scent thoroughly intoxicating, filling Steve. His knot is swelling as he pounds in an out and finally he ties with Thor, who groans low and pushes up against him.

Thor is still under his hands, his musky scent clearing and finally Steve can think again. He takes in the situation and goes bright red, attempts to pull out but can’t. Thor groans low as he moves and he stills. His whisper is ragged beneath him.

"Thank you," the Asgardian groans, shifting his weight. It sends a jolt through the both of them, and a burst of contentment fills Steve, contentment he is sure he doesn’t quite feel- his Alpha, and he’s ashamed of how much he gave into that, does, but he doesn’t, and he realises, somehow, that it is Thor’s.

Thor who is malleable beneath him, his muscles liquid to the touch, shifting wherever Steve pushes him, no matter how unintentionally, sighing in contentment, sighing.

"My Alpha."

And the Alpha rises in Steve and his teeth close on Thor’s neck, and Thor bares it for him, and feeling his teeth close in on his veins gives him a sense of rightness, of control.

"Mine," he growls in reply.

XX

They stay in the room for three days. The others can hear them, Tony and Natasha can smell them, but the scent is distinctly bonded and it isn’t driving them wild with desire. Tony is sulking, locked up in his lab, snapping even at Banner, but as the heat finishes, he comes out of his funk and re-joins the world, his rational mind taking over from his primal instincts.

He still shrinks from Steve when he looks his way and apologises for losing his control.

XX

Steve is as good an Alpha as anyone could have expected, rough when he has to be and gentle when he can be, letting Thor dictate the pace at times, letting him tell him when it’s getting too much, but telling him what to do when he needs it (and somehow, he knows when he needs it), helping him get over literally centuries of repressed instinct, centuries of trying to be the heir he thought his father wanted. Steve tries to help Thor to enjoy serving (his Alpha is unhappy when his mate is), and to take the weight of trying to lead off his shoulders.

Thor tries to shed his burdens, to enjoy being on his knees, to give in to the instinct he’s fought all his life- he has always pushed to be better, stronger, because he is the heir, and the heir should be an Alpha. The heir should not _kneel_ \- he should be _knelt to_. It’s fine for Loki, he’s the second son, and not expected to take the throne, to be an Omega- but Loki is an Alpha, and if Thor wasn’t so damned proud, he’d just tell the Allfather that Loki should be the heir. But he doesn’t want to see the disappointment in Father’s eyes or the triumph in Loki’s. He doesn’t want anyone to see him any differently for being Omega- childbearers, not warriors. So he pushes on with his training, trains harder than anyone else, and Father thinks it’s because he’s finally taking his duties as heir seriously.

But Loki knows why he’s pushing himself so hard. Loki can't not know- he is an Alpha, and all Alphas can sense an Omega in heat. Thor tries to hide it from him, from all of Asgard, but he cannot hide it from his brother, who knows him better than anyone else, and uses it to his advantage, knowing that he is the only Alpha who would accept Thor, that anyone else would just laugh at him, and lords it over him, knowing that the population of Asgard isn’t so open about relationships that they’d accept this one, knowing that Thor can never refuse him in heat, knowing this with absolute confidence because Thor tries, every time, but he's an Omega and no Omega can ever refuse an Alpha.

"Mine," Loki threatens him, and Thor shudders, despairing and knowing it to be true.

With Steve, though, with his Alpha (and hates the feeling of the contentment that accompanies the thought of having an Alpha, he’s always tried to _be_ an Alpha, he shouldn’t _want_ one, he’s never _wanted_ one, he’s the heir to Asgard, and his abject disgust and terror at the very thought of having an Alpha has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Loki, he firmly tells himself) he doesn’t feel bad about being on his knees and following orders- it feels _right._ Steve is gentle and caring and lets him tell him what he needs, what he wants, and Steve never laughs at him, even when he stammers, when he's too frightened to speak, and Steve doesn't push him, at least when he's still _Steve_.

Sometimes he fights during heat, as he always fought Loki- for dominance, even though his instincts tell him to just surrender, this is _right_ \- but Steve’s Alpha holds him down and makes him admit that he wants this, that he craves this, that he needs this, makes him beg to relieve his heat, and if he stays strong through that he overwhelms him with the sheer force of his Alpha pheremones and every time he is driven to his knees as his body submits the way it was born to- and it’s too much like what Loki used to do that after, when he is back in control, he flees and hides from Steve and cannot look him in the eye for days, and Steve feels awful, until Banner, with all the gentleness he’s cultivated when he’s not the Hulk, pries the story out of him, and Steve feels worse than he ever has in his life.

"Loki is an Alpha," is all Thor can mumble, face burning as he stares fixedly at the ground, trembling, his arms wrapped around his legs. His next words are spat bitterly.

"No Omega can ever resist an Alpha."

When they finally talk about it, all Steve can do is apologise, over and over, until Thor cuts him off.

"I can’t help being born an…" he cannot say the word, and Steve hovers awkwardly around him, wanting to reach out and comfort him but unsure, afraid of triggering him. Thor takes a deep breath and continues.

"An Omega," he says firmly. "And I can’t help that my brother is a…" he searches for a moment for an appropriate word, and settles for something clearly Asgardian, and clearly vile. The set of his jaw softens slightly as he looks at Steve, who is cringing, and reaches out deliberately to put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you are nothing like Loki, not except when you lose control." Steve flinches. Thor does not mince his words at the best of times. Even now it’s clearly all he can do to get it out. "And I need you."

The words taste bitter on his tongue, but he knows they are true. He just stares at Steve, hoping he understands, though Thor is no wordsmith, hoping he has gotten his point across. And finally, agonisingly slowly, Steve reaches out a hand, which Thor takes.

It’s a start, and from there whenever Steve gets all Alpha he draws back if he can, and if he can’t Thor is always able to forgive him. But it gets easier- his Alpha’s reaction is to take care of his mate, and clearly he is doing that wrong, so he tries to find other ways around it until they come to a compromise that works for the both of them. Thor’s Omega’s instinct is to please his Alpha, and he gets the idea that fearful submission is not pleasing to his Alpha, and finds other ways, ways that work for both of them.

After that little kink in the bond is worked out, they settle into their routine of hiding away during the heat and life is peaceful at Stark Tower. Steve starts keeping Thor within arm’s length in the field, keeping a sharp eye on his Omega (ever more protective since the revelation about Loki) and Thor is glad to be able to protect his Alpha- to be an Omega warrior, a useful Omega, to do what he was raised, trained to do since he could walk.

Loki always threatened to make him a broodmare after he took the throne, to forbid him from ever touching a weapon ever again, and Thor knows he hasn't the strength to resist his brother. It was about that time he investigated the possibility of stopping or at the very least masking his heats, and Loki's smirk when he saw his brother next cycle not stinking of Omega made it all too clear he knew why.

Idly he orders him not to suppress it a few days before the next cycle started, just a simple "Not this time, Brother," and Thor feels clammy dread spread through him, but can't force himself to tip the potion down his throat no matter how long he clutches at the vial, no matter how many hours he stares at it, and when his next heat starts he finds himself miserably waiting for Loki, but he never comes, and he knows this is his punishment.

"Mine," Loki smirks when he sees him next, eyes and words full of malice, and Thor cannot help but sink to his knees.

And sure, Thor has always been one to follow orders (there are some things an Omega just can’t help, no matter how hard he tries to ignore his instincts) but his response time to Steve is instantaneous now, and the few times Maria, from her bird’s eye view, gives him one, he hesitates and looks at Steve, as if asking for permission to follow it.

XX

Once Steve asks how long Thor had been suppressing his heats; Thor cannot tell him. He started in Asgard, he says, and doesn’t need to say that he started to stop Loki from controlling him.

XX

During one prolonged fight with Dr Doom (nearly two weeks now) Thor starts his heat during battle, and everyone knows it. Steve turns sharply, his Alpha rearing to the surface, but he wrestles him down. They have a battle to win. He need only point away from him for Thor to get the message. Thor flees, and Tony follows to make sure he’s safe, and it’s all Steve can do to stop his Alpha from chasing Tony away from his mate.

As soon as possible, he orders Thor home, very consciously not going with him. But he’s distracted, slipping into Alpha mode more often and not, and Maria eventually tells him to go home.

Fury later confronts them both.

"That can’t happen again," he says flatly, arms crossed over his chest, and Steve wants to snap that Fury’s a Beta, he can’t understand- but all that comes out is a shamed, "sorry, sir." Thor’s shoulders sag further, and automatically his Alpha steps in to protect his Omega, his mate. Fury’s glare isn’t quite enough to send him skittering back, for Fury is a Beta, and his mate is in distress. Fury glares at the bonded pair.

"This can’t happen again," he repeats firmly and Steve tries not to snap. His Alpha is too close to the surface still, he’s still too volatile to be doing this with a clear head, and Thor is still in heat, Fury called them in against Maria’s advice too soon…

He needs to be gone, or he’ll do something he really regrets. He strides out the office, Thor trailing after him, and ignores Fury’s calls to come back right this instant.

XX

None of the other Avengers blame either Thor or Steve. They usually keep track of their two Omegas' heat cycles, but the last territorial push of Dr Doom was long and hectic and they’d somehow lost count of the days, and JARVIS hadn’t been asked yet to do so.

That was something Tony had rectified whilst flying with Thor to the other end of the city to keep him safe while he was in the early stages of heat.

All the Alphas know how damned hard it is to ignore an Omega in heat (especially, as Natasha knows, when it’s _your_ Omega, and she’s just glad that it was Thor’s heat cycle not Clint’s, as she isn’t sure she has the remarkable self control Steve has, and knows that Clint could not have walked away from her as he doesn’t have Thor’s practise in ignoring his heats).

Clint, in order to soothe Thor's feelings, tells him about the time he went into heat in the middle of a mission and abandoned it for the nearest Alpha, the reason he didn't kill Natasha when ordered to, but Thor doesn't feel any better. Natasha tells Steve in detail about what she would have done to Clint if he'd gone into heat, New York be damned, and he stops beating himself up in order to help her, but doesn't stop blaming himself.

XX

When Thor confronts Loki on the roof of Stark Tower during the Chinturi invasion, after bonding with Steve, Loki's smirk quickly drops. His nostrils flaring as he takes in the unfamiliar scent of Alpha has Thor's knees weak at the familiar disapproving expression, but then he remembers Steve- his Alpha- and straightens.

"Who?" Loki snarls, absolutely furious, and Thor fights back the urge to whimper and drop to his knees. Latching to the bond he has with Steve, he draws strength from the comfort he feels from it and keeps his head high.

"What's it to you?" he asks, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Brother," he spits. Loki raises an eyebrow and tsks, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't bother trying to hide it," he sighs. "I can smell your fear, my Omega." Thor stiffens. "No matter what, you will always be mine." Thor raises Mjolnir, a growl filling his chest and escaping as he charges at Loki.

XX

He curls into Steve comfortably, half asleep, feeling his hands slowly rubbing up and down his spine. He stretches to allow him more room, and Steve's low chuckle in his ear holds no malice. He tries not to think of Loki at times like this, and it isn't hard; Loki never stayed with him, just left him with his ruined pride and an open door. This warmth and comfort he feels is nothing like Loki ever gave him, and though while in heat he may have trouble remembering that Steve is not Loki, it is impossible to forget it now.

"Mine," Steve purrs.

XX

He sits beside the Allfather for Loki's sentencing, head held high, and his voice is steady when he pronounces his judgement.

"Exile," the Omega heir declares, taking a moment to reflect on the irony. "You will be stripped of your powers and exiled." Loki's lip curls and he surprises himself by not caring. He thinks of Steve, of his Alpha, as Loki is dragged from the room and he squirms a little under the scrutiny of those to be his subjects. He's sure they're whispering behind his back, about how the heir shouldn't be an Omega, a broodmare, but an Alpha, a warrior.

He rises and approaches them.

"Care to spar?" he asks coolly and the warrior blanches as Thor's friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, smirk at him. He cannot ignore a request from the heir, Omega or not.

"Of- of course, your highness," he says and Thor's lip curls.

"Tomorrow at high noon," he declares.

"I'll be there," the warrior promises, bowing. "Your highness."

The other Avengers come to watch their teammate 'hand the upstart his arse', as Tony, who has long accepted Steve as the dominant Alpha and victor, says. When he does, almost without effort, the rumours and mutters stop, and Steve holds him close, looking every warrior there in the eye.

"Mine," he growls, and none say a word.


End file.
